Cygnus Scamander
This roleplay character belongs to Lilika, she can be found here , County Kerry, |alias= |signature= |hidep= |Died = |blood status =Half-Blood |species= |gender= Male |height= 5'8" |hair= Black (often dyed blond or partially bond) |eyes= Brown |skin= Light brown |hidef= |family= * Ara Scamander (née Nadar) (wife) * Malcolm Chambers ("twin") * Patrick Scamander (father) * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (mother) † * Nessa Scamander(older sister) * Rhiannon Venning (sister-in-law) * Lucy Scamander (older sister) * Niklas Solberg (brother-in-law) * Brenna McIntyre (née (aunt) * Duncan McIntyre (uncle) † * Newt Scamander (grandfather) * Porpentina Scamander (grandmother) * Nick McIntyre ("sister", cousin) * Charlie Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (cousin) * Athena Weasley (cousin) * Duncan Weasley (cousin) * Albion Scamander (uncle) * Arethusa Scamander (née ) (aunt) † * Rolf Scamander (cousin) † * Arlen Scamander (cousin) * Artemis Scamander (cousin) * Nimiane Scamander (cousin) * Darcy Scamander (aunt) † * Cygnus Black (uncle, via marriage) * Emrys Scamander ("brother", cousin) * Keely Scamander (aunt) † * Michael Findlay (uncle, via marriage) † * Killian Scamander ("brother", cousin) * Kendrick Scamander (uncle) * Fabrice Flamel (uncle, by marriage) * Hermia Scamander (cousin) * Sylvain Scamander (cousin) * Pandora Lovegood (aunt) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (uncle, via marriage) * Luna Potter (cousin) * Theseus Scamander (paternal great uncle) † * Queenie Goldstein (maternal great aunt) * Athena Scamander (paternal great grandmother) † * Gerald Goldstein (maternal great grandfather) † * Gail Goldstein (maternal great grandmother) † * Kingsley Shacklebolt (uncle, via marriage) |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= |jukebox = Barbie Girl (Aqua) |Wand= , 15", , adorned with intricate patterns made in silver ink. |Patronus= Simurgh |hidea= |House= |Loyalty=* Order of the Phoenix * Romanian Dragon Sanctuary * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin * Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi (fan of) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (member) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (member) * Magi-ornithological Society (member) * River Rock Conservation Society (member) * * McIntyre family * Soranzo famly * * |job = |Age = |Alias = * Cyg (nickname) * Cyggy (nickname, which he hates) * Cyggy Stardust (nickname) * Stardust |Title = |Signature = |hideg = sk}} , people don't expect that, but they are.|To someone saying they'd assumed he and his siblings would be in .}} Cygnus "Cyg" Michael Scamander (born 31st October 1979) is an . He's the youngest child and only son of Patrick and Tandi Scamander, and the younger brother of Nessa and Lucy Scamander, making him the grandson of famous Newton Scamander. He was named for his late uncle Cygnus Black, who died during the . Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Fourth Year Fifith Year (Umbridge's Reign) Sixth Year Second Wizarding War Seventh Year (Death Eater Reign) Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:River Rock Conservation Society Category:Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation Category:Magi-ornithological Society Category:Magical Creature Protection Agency Category:Scamander Family Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Irish Characters Category:LilikaMatthews Category:Half-Blood Category:Half Blood Category:Herbologist Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Ballyvaughan Bowtruckles Fan Category:Ara Scamander Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:HP LilikaMatthews Category:Solberg Duo Fans